


It's raining cats. Only cats.

by dvrkrai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adoption, Cat adoption, Dork Naegi Makoto, M/M, animal adoption, did i mention theres a cat in this, hell yeah, naegi finds a cat, togami being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvrkrai/pseuds/dvrkrai
Summary: “What the fuck is this,” Togami says as he holds a kitten at arms length.Not a real line but it should have been.Naegi finds a cat, and Togami doesn’t know anything about it. Oh, Togami (laugh track plays)





	It's raining cats. Only cats.

Of course, on all the days Naegi could’ve gone for a walk, it was a rainy one. It honestly could just be the sick irony of the boy’s ‘talent’ per say, being the luckster he is. So why wouldn’t it spontaneously rain during one of his afternoon walks around town. 

Well for Togami, he was dreading his partner’s return. He was bound to be soaking wet and a dripping mess. Of course he’d make Naegi clean up any rain water he brought in, but still, the idea of having to deal with the situation irked him. Letting out a low groan, he rose up from the couch of their living room, making his way to the nearest restroom to grab at least a few towels. Might as well deal with it as soon as he arrives home. Grabbing two towels, he returned to the front room, and set them down on the table set in the middle of the room, it was only a matter of time before he-

A knock sounded from the other side of the door. 

Oh god, not only did he forget to check the weather before leaving, but he forgot his keys to their apartment? 

Another knock sounded from the door. 

How did he survive this long. 

Togami was quick to open the door, and grab Naegi’s arm to pull him in. Once in the artificial light, he could tell that the smaller boy’s blazer was removed, and for some reason bounded up in his crossed arms. Why would he- never mind, that doesn’t matter. 

“You really should check the weather before leaving, are you really that dull to do even that?” Togami’s words contained no real harsh tone to them, as he turned around to grab one of the towels. 

Turning back around, he could see Naegi slip out his arm from the crossed bundle on his chest, still keeping the other one securely in place like he was holding something, as he pulled his hoodie up to shoot him a _stupidly cute_ apologetic smile. He scoffed, he has no right to be as adorable as he is. 

“Honestly, what even keeps you out that long?” Togami continued, “Usually you only take around half an hou-“ 

A sudden loud honking noise from the bundled blazer in Naegi’s arms interrupted him. 

…

What? 

He looked down at the smaller boy’s arms, the blazer was now wiggling about. 

“Makoto, please tell me what is in your arms.” His tone was surprisingly flat as he stared. 

“Well uh, you see… It was just starting to rain when I came across this little girl.” Naegi used his free arm to warped a small part of his clothing, and a cat head came out, bright blue eyes staring at Togami, “She just kept, honking at me and I felt too bad to leave her in the rain.” Naegi was chuckling at the memory, and he looked back up to the taller male. 

“Sorry, I’ve always assumed you don’t really like animals, but at least we could try and find her a home.” He was quick to suggest, not wanting to upset his partner. Togami only looked at the cat for a minute, before narrowing his eyes and looking at Naegi. 

He sighed, “Let me see It.” Naegi’s eyes widen in shock. 

“Huh?” The smaller boy absentmindedly said. 

“Did I stutter? Let me see it.” Togami scoffed, holding out his hands. Naegi nodded, and gave him the bundle of cat and cloth. He was surprised to see the taller boy gently take the bundle into his arms, care to secure his hold on the animal. The cat peaked up at Togami, and let out an obnoxious honk at him. The corner of his mouth twitched, like he was going to smile. 

He then tossed the towel to Naegi, who flinched and yelled before catching it. “Clean yourself up, I’ll deal with…this.” Togami sighed at the last part, before walking away into the restroom once more. 

Naegi smiled at how soft his usually harsh partner was being. He must have some decent knowledge on cats, since he knew about a bunch of other things. That cat was probably in good hands. 

—-

 

This was a mistake. He didn’t know a single thing about cats and how to care for them. In all honesty, it was a move he made to try and at least try to impress his boyfriend a little bit. Plus he may have had a small, tiny, microscopic interest in cats since childhood. But that didn’t matter, what mattered right now was trying to figure out what to do now. 

He set the animal on the sink, and tried to evaluate what to do. From the size of the head, it looked to be at least an older kitten, nowhere near fully grown but still young. And now that he got a more focused look, the head was in more of an oriental shape, giving the kitten big ears and a longer snout. It made yet another honk like noise at him, far less irritated this time. Perhaps its vocal cords had some defect to them, that could result in that sound. Oh yeah, and just from the head view this animal was _covered_ in mud. 

“How the hell do you bathe a cat.” Togami’s tone was mostly flat, which a twinge of confusion near the end. The cat honked at him again. “That isn’t telling me anything.” He sarcastically replied. 

Wait. 

Did he just talk back to a cat?

The cat honked again. 

Yes, he did. He felt a bit of embarrassment flush in his face. 

“Whatever.” He lowly scoffed before thinking back to the matter at hand. 

He did possess some basic knowledge on bathing cats, size would affected exactly how they could be bathed and their skins were sensitive to certain soaps. _‘Huh, I guess eavesdropping on Ryouma’s conversation was worthwhile after all,”_ A quick thought ran through his head. But if there is one thing he knew for certain, was that cats _hate_ water. But one look back at the mud soaked cat stopped him from changing his mind. 

“Sorry, but I’m not going to live with an disgustingly dirty animal.” Togami said before unwrapping the blazer from around the kitten. His predictions were correct, as the rest of its body had patches of mud covered areas. 

Turning on the sink, he tested the water, making sure it was a mediate temperature, before turning around to the cabinet behind. Grabbing a washcloth, one of the nicer ones they owned, seeing as this kitten is fragile he thought that may be the best option. He turned back around to the kitten, who had been patiently staring at him. Being as gentle as he could muster, his hand went under and onto the kitten’s stomach, the other cupping the rear end, and tried to move its body into the water. 

He didn’t expect the cat to angrily honk at him as soon as it’s tail hit the water, and it started thrashing around a bit. 

“Hey- Hey! Don’t do that!” His voice raises a bit in surprise, trying to keep a good handle on the animal. 

Of course it didn’t listen, why would it? As it kept thrashing on, he thought about what people usually do. From his knowledge, people usually would coo and shush the animals in a calming manner, much like an infant. 

_‘Oh hell no. I’m not going to make cooing noises at an animal.’_ His face twisted in disgust, but the kitten wasn’t calming down. As he thought this, the cat twist again, and a glob of mud came smashing into his shirt. 

He groaned, time to swallow his pride. 

“Hey, it’s okay, calm down.” Togami spoke low and tried to be soft, and came off a bit awkward though, “It’s alright, just, stop moving.” God what was he doing? He isn’t someone to comfort animals, that’s more of Naegi’s thing. 

He started rubbing the cat’s backside gently and hesitantly, really unsure of anything he was doing. 

Luckily, it seemed to have worked, because the kitten calmed down a bit, and he was actually able to bring the mud patches under the running water. 

After getting most of the areas wet, he pulled the kitten out from the rushing water, and started softly rubbing the washcloth in circles, trying to break up the mud. Usually, he’d be repulsed at the idea of cleaning any animal, but wow the things Naegi can get him to do. Well, more of what his mind would do to make Naegi happy, that is. This is a mess. 

Most of the mud was off within a few minutes, and it revealed the cats white pelt with black patches, mostly spanning over the eyes, back, and paws. It was actually kinda cute, when it’s nots covered in mud. 

He lowly groaned, taking a towel and drying down the cat. 

—-

Naegi visibly perked up upon seeing Togami enter again, the kitten wrapped in a towel in his arms. 

“Oh? You gave her a bath?” He had just finished drying himself off. 

“She was gross. So I did something about it.” Togami sighed, handing the bundle back to the smaller of the two. Naegi made a light whispering noise to the kitten, to which she honked in delight. 

It was silent for a few moments, before Naegi opened his mouth to speak. 

To which he was cut off by Togami, “You’re the one who will feed her and clean up her… waste and such.” 

“What?” 

“Are you deaf? I said you’ll be the one to take care of her. You found her, you take care of her.” He repeated, “I will step in to feed if needed, but that’s a last case scenario.” 

Naegi stares at him for a solid minute. 

“What?” Togami snapped. 

Naegi broke into chuckle and giggles as he leapt forward and wrapped one arm around Togami, hugging him close, the kitten in between them, “Aaaaahhh!! Thank you so much, Byakuya!!” He cheered, pecking him on the cheek several times. Togami blushes hardly at the use of his first name and the several kisses coating his face. 

“Y-yeah… You’re welcome.” The taller one sighed, giving into the smaller ones overpowering loveable will. 

Well, it’s not like he WANTED a cat or anything, he just knew that Naegi wasn’t going to let this weird little honker out of his heart anytime soon, and seeing him depressed is one of the most saddest situations Togami’s ever seen. Seriously, this man never feels anything, not even for the normal crying person, but the minute Naegi gets slightly upset? He’ll become an absolute madman if he has to to get him to calm down. 

“What do you think about this?” Naegi pulled back a bit, looking down at the little kitten. The kitten just looked up at Togami, face blank. 

Then sneezed, and honked loudly. 

“She is so… strange.” Togami muttered. 

“Which makes her absolutely perfect.” Naegi smiled, expression soft as a cloud. 

\---  
About three weeks passed before the kitten even got a name. Yeah, they hadn’t really thought about it at first honestly. But soon calling her, “The Kitten,” grew real annoying. So finally they sat down to decide a name for the little honker. 

Which wasn’t going anywhere.

“Jellybean?” Naegi suggested.

“What are we? Twelve?” Togami scoffed. 

“Hmm good point. It’s also a bit wordy.” Conceding, he started to think again on the matter. 

…

“Baby?” Naegi suggested. 

“I’m not going to call a cat, _Baby_.” 

“What if we put an E at the end though? Babey.” 

“What’s the difference?” It was almost comically how confused Togami sounded.

Naegi pouted for a second, thinking. “Oh! How about Swiftpaw! Y’know, after that one cat from that book series you read when you were younger!” 

Togami gripped his chest over his heart, voice still flat, “Too soon.” 

Naegi chuckled, “Fine, fine.” Before thinking again. 

“Cheddar!” Naegi spoke excitedly. 

“She isn’t even yellow.” 

The unnamed cat honked.

“See? Even she doesn’t like it.” The taller of the two pointed out.

Naegi laughed, “Alright fine. You got any ideas?” 

Togami though for a moment. “Mademoiselle Mercer.” 

Naegi blanked, and Togami blanked right back at him.

“I’m _kidding._ ” He rolled his eyes. Naegi chuckled. 

“Seriously though, what do you think we should name her?” He started poking at the spotted cat, to which she honked in a pleasant tone. Togami hummed to himself. 

“Lumière.” Togami spoke up, petting the small cats head.

“Lumi-huh?” Naegi tilted his head, a bit confused.

“It means light in French,” He scratched the cat behind the head, “Lumière.” 

Naegi nodded, softly adding, “I love it.” He picked up the cat, rubbing circles into her chest, “Lumière.” 

Togami softly smiled at the sight. 

\---

 _“Naegi.”_ His voice was drenched in a stern tone, “Get this cat _off me.”_

The other just chuckled more, “What’s wrong Byakuya?” 

“What's wrong-? Your cat is attached to my arm.” He sounded almost comically shocked.

Attached Lumière was, clinging onto his arm was a certain little black and white kitten, honking happily at her ‘catch’. He held out the arm away from himself, concerned that she would try to attack his torso next. 

“I don’t know, I don’t see a problem here really.” Naegi was choking back the laughter that threatened to spill over.

“Naegi Makoto, you are the worse.” Togami replied in a sarcastic tone, trying to pry the kitten off of him.

To which she then attack his chest, causing him to stumble back a bit. Her claws sunk into his shirt, honking pridefully at her even BIGGER catch. Her eyes dilated as she stared at his distraught face. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Naegi bursted out into a fit of laughter, almost doubling over. 

“S-She must really like yo-u!” He tried to speak, which came out as giggle filled babbling. 

Togami just stared at him, why did he ever think this was a good idea. Cats really are the spawn of satan, because apparently he looked like a giant mouse to this petite little kitten that HONKS out of all noises to make. Yes, this makes sense. Yes, this WAS good idea. Kitten smitten this is the devil incarnate. 

He pulled the kitten off of him, handing her to Naegi, to which she tackled him too. Naegi fell back in a surprised fall, laughing even harder as she honked. 

Lumière continued to honk happily, kneading on his hoodie. 

Togami stifled back a chuckle. Damn Naegi for being such a soft person with an even softer cat.

\---

“I’ll be back in a bit- You sure she’s not gonna-” Naegi chuckled, “Attack you again?” 

Togami shot him a look of ‘please be quiet’, before looking back at his book. “Yes, I’ll be fine.” He flipped a page, ignoring the kitten just a few feet away from him on the same couch.

She lazily laid out, licking her paws before wiping them over her head. Even when she was cleaning her little gremlin body she was absolutely adorable. 

Naegi giggled, “Alright- I’ll see you later!” He walked out the door, softly closing it behind him. 

Togami shot the cat a single look, and she stared at him back. 

Mutuals, in the heart of a luckster. 

\---

Opening the door, he entered humming to himself. After locking the door, he turned to announce his arrival, but caught an endearing sight. 

Togami laid asleep on the couch, book fallen on his head as Lumière curled up on his chest peacefully. Both of their chests rose and fell in sync, deep and methodical. 

Naegi’s heart was going to explode because of his amazing boyfriend and lovely little cat. He honestly could cry. Stepping forward, he took the book off of Togami’s face, revealing the peaceful expression underneath. Setting the book aside, he couldn’t help but lightly kiss the others forehead before dimming the lighting. 

He was glad he brought home that weird little honker.

**Author's Note:**

> DABS i found this in my DR folder and decided to finish it babey!!!  
> im soft for soft togami
> 
> tumblr is @dvrkrai !!


End file.
